


Looking Back

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, looking back, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an unusually quiet day, you sit in the bunker, reflecting back on your life when you are surprised by Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

Sitting at the map table of the bunker, your boot covered feet perched on the tip of South America, you took a swig of your beer. It was your first chance in a long time to sit back and relax, and that's exactly what you were doing.

Closing your eyes as you felt the cold liquid slide down your throat, you couldn't imagine yourself any happier, or more content with your life than you were now. Of course, maybe life would be better if you weren't a hunter, or if your brother hadn't of been killed by the Supernatural. But that had led you to the one and only Dean Winchester, and there was no way in hell you were letting go of him.

It had all started three years ago, when you had run into him and his brother on a tricky hunt up north. You had shown up at an abandoned school, surprised to already hear the sounds of a fight further into the building. You had rushed forward, pushing open the door, surprising the ghouls who had a pair of handsome, but bloody hunters in their clutches. Your arrival was the extra help they needed, and between the three of you, the ghouls were quickly taken care of.

Long story short, they had suggested going out for a beer, and now here you were, living with them in their magical bunker, madly in love with one Dean Winchester. Sitting there, contemplating your happiness at what other would consider a crazy life, you didn't hear the footsteps as someone crept in from the garage.

You also didn't hear the sounds of bags being set down before a pair of strong arms wrapped around you from behind, startling you out of your thoughts. Turning in the arms, you smiled up at Dean. "Dean, I didn't think you would be back so soon!" You exclaimed.

He sat down across from you, and you began to notice the little things. Like the dust that was still covering the shoulders of his shirt, or the blood that was still covering his knuckles. His face was dirty, with a gash above one eye, but he still looked amazing to you. "Finished the hunt and headed right back to you." He said, before winking. Just then Sam came dragging into the room, his shoulders slumped, looking extremely exhausted.

"Yeah, Dean drove for 6 hours straight after the hunt to get back here. Wouldn't even stop for food." Sam complained before leaving the two of you and heading straight to his room.

"Really Dean? What was so important that you had to high tail it back here that quick? Poor Sam looks worn out. And you don't look much better." You chastised him.

He just shrugged. "I've been gone for over a week. All I could think about was you, holding you in my arms, sharing that pie I know you have hidden in the fridge."

"How did you know about that pie?" You asked him.

He stood up, making his way into the kitchen. "Because I always know you make a couple of pies while I'm gone."

Following behind him, you sat on the counter as he pulled out the blackberry pie you had just made that morning. "I must have felt that you were on your way home. I had this sudden urge to make pie today." You teased.

Getting two plates out, he put a generous helping of pie on each one, before handing you a plate. Leaning against the counter close to you, the two of you were silent as you enjoyed your little treat. It felt so nice to have him back home, you could feel the tension slide from your shoulders. Each time he left on a hunt without you, all you could do was imagine the worst. That he wouldn't make it back. You think Dean knew how much you worried. That's why he always tried to make it back to you, quick as the job was done.

"So, what was it this time? Ghouls, vamps? Maybe even a siren?" You asked, feeling a little left out that you didn't get to go on the hunt.

"None of the above. It was a kitsune. Hadn't seen one of those for quite some time." He told you, before finishing off his plate. Taking yours he set them both in the sink, left for tomorrow's dish duty. "Boring, and quick. All I could think about was getting back to..."

"Daddy?" A little girl squealed from the kitchen door before running and jumping into Dean's arms. He held her tight, picking her up until her little feet dangled in the air.

"Mary Anne, I thought I told you it was bed time." You lightly scolded your daughter, but you couldn't hold back the smile that graced your face at the sight of the two of them together. 

Dean looked up at you, a huge smile on his face. "This. This is what I kept picturing in my mind. My two girls waiting for me at home. I couldn't wait to get back here and hug both of you."

He switched Mary to one arm, holding the other out, and you walked forward, letting yourself get pulled into the embrace. "We couldn't wait for you to get back here either, could we Mary? She even helped with the pie."

He turned to look at his daughter, staring into a pair of matching green eyes. "You did? It was the best one I ever tasted." He told her, earning a giggle. "But let's get you back in bed so Momma doesn't get mad, okay?" He asked, winking at you over her head.

She nodded, and he let go of you to carry your two year old daughter back to your room. You stayed behind in the kitchen, shaking your head at how crazy life could be. Just years ago you couldn't imagine living to the age of 25. And now here you were, happily married with a beautiful two year old daughter, and a husband you loved more than anything.


End file.
